The Promise
by Midnight Zenith
Summary: Boromir reflects on a promise he made to Gandalf. CHAPTER 2 UP!!! 16th March - Chpt.s I & II Edited
1. Ripples on Still Waters

The Promise  
  
Disclaimer: Shiva has Legolas tied up in her basement. That is, until she wakes up. I own NOTHING!! NOTHING, YA HEAR ME?!  
  
Rating: PG-13 just to be safe.  
  
Summary: During the trip on Anduin (The river just after they leave Lorien), Boromir reflects on a promise he made to Gandalf before his 'death', but will Boromir be able to overcome his inner demons and keep to his commitment? (AN: I don't know if this has been done before, but this is my first try at a LotR fic, so suggestive criticism would be helpful.)  
  
Reviews: Pwetty pwease!! *puppy eyes*  
  
Chapter I - Ripples on Still Waters  
  
The grey water reflected the overcast sky. Anduin stretched seemingly endlessly into the distance, a dull yet shiny floor rimmed with a dark, tangled carpet of bushes and trees. Boromir sighed quietly. None of his companions uttered a sound; each was lost in his own thoughts. Even Meriadoc and Peregrin, the two usually boisterous and happy-go-lucky hobbits, were uncharacteristically silent.  
  
The whole river was unnerving, the faint splashing of his oar on the water sending large ripples emanating from the edge of the boat. He flexed his arm and plunged his paddle in harder than he should have done, sending spray out of the water and into the boat, but whether he did it because of tension, boredom or in an attempt to break the atmosphere, he did not know. He still gained no response from the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
Aragorn steadily pushed his boat along, staring straight-ahead, eyes cold and jaw set. Legolas was also looking forward, but his face was less troubled; indeed, Lothlorien had been a great lift to his Elven spirit. Gimli, the dwarf, sat hunched in Legolas' boat, gazing at the bottom of the craft. Boromir wondered if he was asleep. In Aragorn's boat, Samwise was peering at the banks, trying to discern some recognisable shapes from the ramble, but to no avail.  
  
Frodo, on the other hand, appeared as if he had a great burden on him, both mentally and physically. Which, of course, he did. An image of the One Ring flashed into Boromir's mind. Power, total and utter power. With that ring he could… No, no, mustn't think of that. Must remember Gandalf's promise. A shadow came over Boromir's face, as he remembered that fateful night in Rivendell, after the council of Elrond.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"Gandalf?" He had said, as he approached the wizard. The night had been dark, but not lifeless, hundreds of insects had chirped their twilight symphony. "You summoned me?"  
  
Gandalf had drawn a long and thoughtful breath on his pipe, savouring the taste of the smoke on his tongue.  
  
"Boromir son of Denethor. I need you to do a task for me. I want you to guard the ringbearer with your life. You know who else is travelling with the Fellowship. It will be a difficult task, but I want you to protect Frodo. I know that you desire to wield the ring, but that cannot happen. Do you agree to these terms?"  
  
Boromir had contemplated this in silence for a while, Gandalf looking in the other direction. The man finally replied  
  
"Yes. I agree."  
  
"I need a solemn oath on your part, Boromir."  
  
"I, Boromir son of Denethor, swear to protect Frodo, the ringbearer, with my life, and to not mention my desire to use the ring again."  
  
Gandalf had fallen into silence after this statement. He simply nodded, and Boromir had walked slowly away.  
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
EDIT: In light of previous reviews, I've edited this chapter and the next one to break up the paragraphs. I've not changed anything else. Thanks for bringing that to my attention, people! 


	2. A Ring of stones...

The Promise Ch. 2  
  
Disclaimer: See ch.1  
  
Chapter II - A Ring of Stones  
  
The rocky shore scraped the bottom of the boat. The vessel shifted upwards on the slight waves, and Boromir began to step out. The water felt soothingly cool around his hot, clammy feet in their leather boots. He gently pulled the boat up to the shore so that Meriadoc and Peregrin could alight. The other two boats were already empty. Legolas was pacing up and down the beach, the dwarf was sitting with his back against the cliff, and Aragorn was attempting to light a fire in a ring of stones. A ring of stones… a ring… The Ring…  
  
"Boromir!"  
  
Aragorn jerked Boromir out of his thoughts. The dark haired man glared at him, and commanded him to gather some firewood to make the hobbits a meal. He reluctantly walked into the forest behind the rocky shore.  
  
A small snap underfoot caught his attention. He sighed, bent down and picked up the branch. It was whitish-silver in colour, and it shone slightly in the dull light of the day. Shining like silver… precious metal… gold is a precious metal… gold jewellery… gold ring… The Ring… He shook his head violently in frustration. Every little thing was sending his thoughts in the same direction. Would he ever be free of this curse? However, through all his efforts, his thoughts swung back to the ring.  
  
Power… complete and utter power. It would be all he needed to rule Gondor, to unite the race of men. Sauron would have no chance against the Kingdom of Gondor. Just one simple thing, a tiny band of gold, but one that had centuries of malice, green, hatred and xenophobial desire to conquer poured into it by Him. It was truly a masterpiece, a stunningly brilliant, yet unspeakably evil, plan. He blinked rapidly, and shook his head again.  
  
He saw one of the hobbits in front of him. Which one was it? Ah yes… Frodo. The ringbearer. How could such a powerful object fall into the hands of such a tiny, inexperienced, childish being? He reconsidered his previous thought. Frodo had proved brave and cunning in the course of the journey. But he had The Ring…  
  
--------  
  
You like? Yes? No? Want me hung, drawn and quartered? (hopefully not O_o) Please review and tell me!  
  
EDIT: I've edited this chapter as well, in light of your reviews. Thankies to everyone who reviewed! More coming soon, I promise! 


End file.
